Royal Affairs
by BlueberryKittyFanfics
Summary: AU where Weiss is a princess and Ruby, Yang and Blake are her ladies in waiting. Weiss was raised to be the queen her mother was. She did not expect to discover she had a faunus half sister, nor did she expect to fall for the most charming commoner she had ever met. Blake had been forced to walk behind people all her life, she never expected someone would walk alongside her.
1. Chapter 1

Weiss remembered how speechless she felt when the girl entered her bed chamber. Her mother would have had a fit if she found out that this complete stranger had been chosen to be her lady in waiting. The young princess barged out of her room, not bothering to greet the faunus girl who had intruded on private apartments. Her mother would know exactly what to do with her, toss her out into the streets where she belonged.

For the past 14 years of her life, Weiss had be strictly instructed in her mother's ideals. Weiss wasn't particularly fond of her strict lessons in etiquette, language, and everything else her mother felt she needed to know. "You will be a girl of taste, character, and poise. Your father may be loved by the commoners but there is a balance that must be met. The people of the palace never ceased to raise their brows at him." she use to say this as she instructed Weiss. She did everything her mother instructed, and never once did she dare question her. After her mother's passing, many believed she had become the splitting image of her mother. She wanted to be someone else, that is, herself. Yet, she never knew how, and she had tried everything else. She didn't have her father's loud booming voice, her voice was always sharp and had a clipped tone.

Weiss took a deep breath as she stood in front of the door, shouting like a child wasn't going to do her any favours. Her mother raised her to uphold her values, she had never known how to do anything else. She gave a sharp knock under the door, "come in!" her father's booming voice called. Weiss walked in and her father chuckled "my apologies General Ironwood, but much like the people, my daughter's demands must be met". The other man bowed respectfully and left, leaving Weiss and her father alone.

"I hate her." Weiss spat, "what, pray tell is she doing in my private chambers?" she asked. With her head held high, and the way she spoke with clarity and conviction, truly she looked like her mother at this moment.

"She is the daughter of one of the kitchen maids, it was her dying wish that her daughter be raised in the palace" her father said, his voice low and sorrowful.

"Mother's will states that Lady Rose and Lady Long were to be appointed as my ladies in waiting", she said "you would choose a common kitchen maid over mother?".

Her father sighed, trying to prevent his daughter from becoming the woman that was loathed by the kingdom. He saw beyond the courtiers into the outside world, were his queen was hated and criticized by the people. "Both of those wishes are being honoured" he said, "besides, Blake is your half sister". Weiss didn't know what she found more repulsive, her father being on first name terms with her half sister, or the fact that she was her half sister. Weiss had nothing else to say, she left without saying another word. Before she could close the door, her father said "please Weiss, give her a chance".

Weiss stormed back to her royal apartments, she had nothing else to say to her father, the taste of her own venom simmering in her throat. She barged into her bedroom, Blake who was sitting on the chair stood up as she entered. Weiss gave her a swift once-over, before taking a few steps closer to examine her. She wasn't ugly, Weiss admitted that much, though she felt something needed to be done about her ears. "Do you have a surname girl?" she asked, not wanting to spend the morning shilly-shallying with introductions.

"Belladonna, Princess Schnee" she said, her voice low and quiet.

"Well then, Lady Belladonna" Weiss felt her tongue curl around the words, her father named her as such and she must respect his decisions. "Do they teach you how to curtsey in the kitchens?" she asked. Blake curtseyed before her, Weiss gave a satisfied smile before walking over to her dresser and retrieving a black ribbon. "It's a known fact that not every courtier shares my father's viewpoints", she said as she began to wrap the ribbon around Blake's ears.

Three years later...  
"Hold still milady", Blake sighed as she tried to pin up Weiss' hair. Weiss had grown use to her company over the past three years. Blake didn't want to ruffle her feathers by disobeying any of the palace rules. She was to walk at least three steps behind the crown princess at all times, and curtsey to her when she enters the room. Weiss herself wanted to believe the her father was a good king, but the courtiers disagreed. They didn't see her, they saw her mother living on through her.

"What do the peoples make of these 'travelers'?" Weiss asked, there was a performance at the palace and everyone was invited to attend. She already knew what the courtiers would say, in their eyes they were thieves, scoundrels, cut purses, and little else.

"They seemed to have taken a liking to them milady", Blake muttered as she inserted the last of the pins into Weiss' hair. Weiss looked in the mirror at her hair, her fine white hair piled high into an up-do. She looked at Blake, with her thick dark hair tied back in a ponytail. Weiss may have gotten use to Blake, but her father never spoke of her. Of course no one said a word about Blake's mother, Blake was raised in the kitchens and slept in the servant's wing. The staff taught her all the etiquette expected of a maid, but never expected that her mother had other plans for her. Weiss rose from her dressing table seat, Yang and Ruby walked through the door, curtseying to Weiss.

"It's going to be wonderful, they will be performing at the festival tonight." Ruby cheered. Weiss led the three of them out of the room and down the hallway. Yang and Ruby were gushing excitedly about the upcoming ball and the performers that had arrived in the kingdom. Blake kept her distance from the three of them, dragging her feet and carefully avoiding walking ahead of Weiss and the others. She knew her place in the palace, as did everyone else, there was little that could be done to change it.

The ribbon did little to hinder Blake's hearing, she could still hear the courtiers gossiping about her. It was no secret that she looked out of place at the king's court, but no one could quite put their finger on it. Still, she would not spoil this evening for the princess. At the ball, the courtiers danced amongst each other whilst Weiss looked on from the feasting table. Blake was seated at her side, along with Ruby and Yang. Jaune, who was a palace guard, stood behind them and kept a watchful eye on Weiss. Suddenly Blake heard a voice ask "would you care for a dance milady?".

The voice belonged to a boy with blonde hair, who wasn't dressed up as nicely as the other courtiers and who wore a black mask.. Blake couldn't help but notice his tail swaying and brushing against the marble floors. "I'm afraid I'll have to decline" Weiss snapped, but the boy didn't leave the table. Blake was surprised at his determination, few courtiers had the courage to approach Weiss this way. Yet before them stood a faunus boy who had less than refined attire. There wasn't a doubt in Blake's mind that he was good looking, but it was still highly unlikely that Weiss would accept an invitation from him.

"I wasn't asking you, your highness" he said, Weiss could only her eyebrows in response. He asked again, "would you care for a dance Lady Belladonna?". He offered his hand and Blake was too stunned to speak. Firstly, only Weiss would sincerely call her 'Lady Belladonna'. Secondly, this boy had asked her and not the crown princess who sat before him. Blake looked to Weiss, only to have her respond with a dismissive wave as if to say "sure, go play, I don't care". Blake took the stranger's hand, shortly afterwards she was whisked away into the crowd amongst the courtiers.

Weiss was feeling slightly irritated when they heard another voice, "I do apologize for my companion your highness". Weiss looked up and saw a gentleman with blue hair greeting her. He wore a maroon coloured suit and a blue mask. Weiss smiled at the charming guest, he certainly seemed more refined than his companion. "Would the lovely crown princess do me the honour of a dance instead?" he asked, taking Weiss' hand and planting a small kiss on the back of her hand. Ruby and Yang exchanged excited expressions, whilst Weiss tried to maintain her composure.

"I don't see why not" she replied, her voice trying to remain composed as she too was lead away from the table. As they danced among the courtiers, they only seemed to take notice of each other. They glided effortlessly across the ballroom floor as they danced. Weiss had spent most of her childhood under her mother's strict and watchful eye, for the first time in her life she was have fun with a charming stranger.

The music that was playing came to an end, and her father had the attention of everyone in the room. "Ladies and gentlemen, from the kingdom of Mistral, I present to you a troupe of traveling performers here to entertain you tonight." he said. Weiss clapped politely but without enthusiasm, she knew she would be keeping a tight grip on her purse. What she didn't expect to happen was the charming stranger taking his leave at this moment.

"Enjoy the show princess" he said as he bowed, before making his way to the stage. Weiss' face fell, the courtiers had just seen her dancing cheerfully with a commoner, one that they believed to be a thief.


	2. Chapter 2

Blake noticed her half sister looking deeply displeased. Blake wasn't held to the same high standards, but she could do without the chatter of the courtiers around her. Yang and Ruby were instantly at Weiss's side, trying to calm the angry princess. Blake's eyes were transfixed on one of the first few people who didn't overlook her. Life hadn't changed as much as she had hoped, since she moved from the kitchens to the palace. At least in the kitchens, the cook, the maids and footmen had each other. Blake certainly wasn't a princess like Weiss, nor did she have the luxury of being nobility like Ruby or Yang. She wasn't a fool, she knew her place in their company. Unlike them, she was only vaguely instructed in the etiquette of the palace. Always walk a few steps behind the princess, curtsey to the princess, the king and other nobility.

After the show the audience clapped, politely that is, and without enthusiasm. Her father clapped heartily with joy, Blake smiled at the sight. The performers simply bowed and dispersed from the stage. There was comfort in the knowledge that her father risked everything to honour her late mother's wishes. The best part, he didn't even care what the courtiers would make of her. Blake thought that if he didn't care, than nether should she. Suddenly a voice asked behind her, "did you enjoy the show milady?". Blake turned around, the boy who had danced with her earlier stood before her.

"More so than others," she said curtseying before the stranger, who could only watch in mild confusion. "I take it you are not familiar with this kingdom, and it's people aren't familiar with you" Blake said, thinking that she was using the word loosely as she looked around the room.

"What would you mean by that milady?" the boy asked, still a little confused.

"Firstly, you wouldn't be so quick to overlook the crown princess as you did." she said. "Secondly, you wouldn't be so quick to call me milady if you knew who I was." she thought. She addressed Weiss in such a way because as far as Weiss was concern, she was just a thin cut above another servant. To everyone else, the only reason she was 'Lady Belladonna' out of false pleasantries.

"I hope you could convey my sincerest apologies to the crown princess," the stranger said, "seeing as now would be the best time to do it". Blake turned around to see Yang and Ruby rushing to the princess' side, Weiss looked absolutely furious. She stormed off and Blake thought it was the best time to leave. The stranger took her hand, before she could leave "Before you go, would you do my honour of telling me your name milady?".

Blake couldn't help but blush every time he said it. She kept forgetting she was in the presence of someone from outside the king's court, and therefore he knew nothing about her. "Blake," she simply said "or Lady Belladonna if you insist on being formal".

The stranger nodded, "Very well, 'Blake' it shall be then."

"and yours?" Blake asked, it would be impolite if she were to leave at this very moment.

Sun chuckled "Sun" he said, before disappearing into the crowd of courtiers, who scowled disapprovingly after him.

Blake had only just entered the princess's private apartments, but Weiss hardly noticed as she paced angrily across the room. "What would mother even think of the idea?" she muttered, "and where have you been?" she asked when she finally noticed Blake enter the room.

"Perhaps they thought you were just humouring him, after all it was just one dance Weiss", Ruby piped up trying to calm her.

Ruby seemed to become smaller than she already was, as Weiss' blue eye glared venomously at her. "It begins with 'humouring' a commoner, than in the blink of an eye you are throwing everything away to be with them...That. Is what my mother would say about my sister. That. Is a mistake I do not intend to repeat." Weiss snarled. The whole room went silent, Blake had to remember how to breath. "That is all, begone now" she snapped, taking a seat at her dressing table, Blake immediately went about undoing her up-do.

"You never spoke of your sister before milady," Blake mumbled as she tried to slip every carefully placed pin out of Weiss' hair. "No one in the kitchens spoke much of her ether," she added.

"My mother barred any mention of her, I was too young to make sense of what had happened to her." Weiss said, now more calm as she was preparing to retire to bed. "I made the mistake of asking her, and she gave me an answer", Weiss told Blake as her hair came undone. "She told me that I would never make the same mistake that she made, so I promised myself that I wouldn't.", as she spoke Blake brushed her pale silver hair with the brush on the table. Weiss had fine pale hair, whilst Blake's hair was coarse and dark. It was years before anyone believed they were sisters, given that they looked absolutely nothing alike. They both took after their mothers it seemed, everyone saw the queen herself when the looked at Weiss. When they looked at her, they saw a child who got lucky...and luck was all it ever was. Any other king would have sold her to the madam by the docks, doomed to spend her days entertaining the sailors that passed through. Blake shuddered at the thought.

When Weiss had retired to bed, Blake returned to her own room just down the hall. Her own room was just as grand as Weiss', but she still felt like a unwanted guest in an extremely expensive house. When she sat down on her bed she herself prepared to retire for the night. She remembered little from the night except for Sun. Blake shook her head, she thought it was foolish how little he knew about her...but then thought, perhaps it would be better this way. As she fell fast asleep in the four poster bed, Blake was unprepared for the surprise that awaited her her the next morning.

Between last night and breakfast, Weiss' range of facial expressions were ether furious or stoic. This morning at breakfast was a nice change, she look absolutely horrified at this moment. Their father had not simply just invited last night's performers to breakfast, he had asked them to stay...in the palace. Weiss didn't know where to begin, her father was too preoccupied with his boiled eggs and soldiers to speak. Weiss narrowed her eyes at the smug, blue-haired boy who had danced with her the night before. He got up from his seat and bowed politely, "I believe we haven't been properly introduced", the boy said "The name is Neptune your highness".

"Then wash the shame of last night clean from my hands.", Weiss muttered as she took her seat at the breakfast table. Neptune only smiled, clearly amused by what he heard. Blake quietly sat next to her, helping herself to the buttered toast and boiled eggs in front of her. Weiss had very little appetite this morning, and settled for a slice of buttered toast. She scowled at the boy in front of her as he chatted to a boy with green hair, and an odd looking boy with red hair. Sun gave her a sly wink before taking another bite of his toast.


	3. Chapter 3

"Will you be out riding this morning, milady?" the stable boy asked as Weiss entered the stables. Her horse, Jack Frost, was at the far end of the stables. A pale white stallion who whinnied with joy when he saw his rider. She was prepared for a side through the forest, with grey leather trousers, a white shirt and white wellington boots. Her rapier was sheathed and attached to her side, should she ever need it. Weiss offered the animal the apple she took from the breakfast table. The horse took a gleeful bite, it's large teeth crushing the white flesh of the fruit.

"Prepare my horse for a day's ride," she commanded, and the stable boy frantically gathered a saddle and step ladder together.

Weiss heard a disgustingly charming voice echo through the stables, "allow me" he said. She turned her head to see Neptune examining the horses like he owned them. She held her head high as she tried not to take too much notice of him.

"Be quick about it, the sooner my horse is ready the sooner I may ride." She commanded, Neptune took the saddle and placed the stepladder at Weiss's feet.

He began to fasten the saddle to the horse, as he did this he asked "so where are you riding off to your highness?".

"It is no concern of yours," Weiss snapped "I'd rather ride alone anyways".

Neptune raised an eyebrow, "surely the crown princess would be accompanied by guards, or at least toy soldiers".

Weiss' cheeks flushed, she was the crown princess, not a child who needed protecting. "I'll have you know I am capable of handling a sword, skilled in it in fact." she told him.

Neptune smirked "is that so your highness?", Weiss was certain he was mocking her and trying to sabotage her morning ride.

She drew her rapier, brandishing the weapon at Neptune. "Care to test it with a duel?" she challenged, but Neptune merely stared at the blade with curiosity.

"Perhaps another time your highness, I didn't come here to duel.", he said smiling at her. Weiss was secretly cursing his smile as he spoke, "I was wondering if you would allow me to accompany you, your highness".

Weiss sheathed her rapier, taking the stepladder and mounting her horse. Naturally she didn't want to be accompanied by someone she was trying to avoid. "I'd rather you didn't" she said calmly, "perhaps another time". "Not bloody likely" she thought as the stable boy guided Jack Frost out of the stables.

Neptune made his way back to the palace, taking his time to enjoy the cool breeze outside. He wasn't a fool...well he was but "better a witty fool than a foolish wit" he quoted in his head. He knew that Weiss was anything but thrilled at prospect of living in the place with a troupe of fools and jesters. He knew he didn't want the young princess to hate him, he had hoped (in the back of his mind) that they would at least become good friends. He knew he was nether prince nor noble, not even one who had abandoned his fortunes.

He had been raised by a band of pirates who found him amidst a shipwreck. "You shall be named after he who let you live boy" their captain told him. He was only 7 years old at the time, and after sailing with them for five years he began to embrace his new life. They taught him how to fight, how to sail, and he was taken places that no boy could venture. Their crew was tragically massacred in an attack, during which Neptune was instructed to hide in the hold. One remaining crew member sailed the ship to the nearest port in Mistral, there he was left in the care of a madam, who's establishment they frequented.

The crew member died on the doorstep, and the madam saw Neptune trying to wake the corpse but to no avail. The woman recognized him and let him inside, that crew member was given a tiny shrine outside the door. For the past five years she had raised him, keeping him guarded from her work and clients. The madam had a large collection of books in her study, all of which Neptune had read, there was little else to do (particularly when it rained). The people who had raised him had been turned away by the rest of the world were the most welcoming. That would be something he wouldn't forget.

As Neptune walked through the palace halls, He couldn't help but notice the portraits of the royal family that lined the walls of the hallway. One of the portraits were of three people, who were very much alike. The youngest was unmistakably Weiss, with her small heart-shaped face gazing into the distance. The eldest of the three women was most likely their mother, she had stern sharp features and her hair was pulled back into a tight bun. Neptune had not seen this woman around the palace, and he wasn't sure what had happened to her. The middle child standing at their side looked the most unusual, her eyes were roughly painted over with white paint. It was clear that someone had defaced the girl in the painting, but why? Neptune wasn't sure, but thought is best not to ask, he was a guest in this very expensive home, and he should behave as such.

Later on as he walked through the halls, he noticed a pair of large double doors. Curiosity was once again gnawing at him and he couldn't help but have a peek inside. The door creaked open, and floral smell wafted through the crack in the door. He opened the door a little wider and saw a room with sofas and tables on one side, and the other had a high wall of books. Neptune stepped inside to take a closer look, unaware that someone was already sitting inside. "Borrow whichever ones you like," a voice said, Neptune looked over at the other side of the room. The king was sitting quietly at a desk writing something, Neptune had not noticed he was there earlier. "Blake and Lady Rose are also quite fond of my collection, I'm sure you'll be just as impressed with it" he said, not looking up from what he was writing.

"Thank you your majesty" Neptune said calmly, he considered asking him about the painting, but decided against it. In a palace as vast as this one, it was unlikely he would remember having the painting commissioned at all. He carefully took two books from the shelf and quietly left, leaving the king to his work.


	4. Chapter 4

Sun couldn't help but notice Blake as she entered the garden, he sat comfortably in one of the trees watching her. Blake sat down on the bench and immersed herself in the book that she was reading. Sun's eyes were transfixed on her, his eyes tracing the delicate outline of her nose as she read her book. There was something oddly calming about watching her, the only sounds being the rustling of the leaves in the breeze, and the turning of the pages in her book. There was a long moment before her amber eyes flickered up at the trees, she'd already noticed Sun before he tried to hide himself. "You look silly sitting up in the trees all day", Blake said.

Blake closed her book and Sun thought she was about to leave, "I'm sorry to have startled you, I'll leave you to it then".

He himself was about to leave when she said, "I never said anything about leaving, I only said you look silly sitting up there" Blake said. Sun was a little taken aback by this, not entirely sure if he should leave or stay. He felt rooted to the spot as she walked towards the tree he was in. Blake walked towards the tree Sun was in, there was no sense hiding now. Blake leaned against another tree nearby, gazing up at him through the foliage. "The crown princess is out riding for the day, she prefers to be unaccompanied when she does", Blake explained.

"So this is where you go whilst she is away?" Sun asked her, it was hard to believe that of all the places in the palace, she would come here.

"Only when the weather is nice" Blake responded, "Lady Rose and Lady Long are elsewhere in the palace, we'll be at Princess Schnee's beck and call when she returns". Sun still remained shrouded in the foliage watching her, he couldn't help but be curious about her, he wasn't entirely sure why. One thing that struck his curiosity was the ribbon wrapped tightly around her hair, he knew that there was something peculiar about her but he thought it best to keep quiet about it. Even a lady in waiting had a reputation to uphold, clearly there were some things that she wanted to keep to herself.

"So what are the duties of a lady in waiting?" Sun asked, having grown up far from the grounds of any palace, he couldn't help but wonder.

"To assist the crown princess and accompany her at all times," she said "though she often dismisses us when she goes riding".

"How does one become a lady in waiting?" Sun asked, "are there many young ladies kicking each other to become one?".

"Nobility, that's all there is to it. Lady Rose and Lady Long are from a respectable family within the royal court". Blake said, Sun couldn't help but notice something bitter in her voice. "Or if you are a lucky bastard" she muttered, she began to walk away and Sun was worried he might have upset her.

Sun jumped gracefully down from the tree and grabbed Blake by the wrist, "I'm sorry Lady Belladonna, I did not mean to-" a this point he didn't know what came over him. There was a long, maddening silence between them. All that Sun could see was her long raven hair pulled back in a tight bun, and the ever present ribbon tied tightly atop her head.

Sun tried to compose himself, but before he could say anything Blake mumbled "It's fine, you did nothing wrong". Sun let go of her wrist, but he still couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt for upsetting her.

"I didn't mean to pry milady" he said, Blake gave a small chuckle.

"You could do away with the formalities," she said "I'd honestly much rather prefer it if you called me Blake". Sun nodded, not wanting to ask why she was so insistent on doing away with formalities and pleasantries. Most nobles would gut someone like a fish if they didn't address them properly, it set them apart from commoners like himself.

Sun tried to change the subject, "so what else do people do with themselves in the palace?" Sun asked.

"It would surprise you that there is little to do on an ordinary day like this." she said.

"So would do me the honour of going into town with me?" he asked "at least for the afternoon". Blake looked as though Sun had just asked her to stand on her head.

"I have never once left the palace," she said "the royal family and ladies in waiting may only leave during special occasions. Even in the past I haven't been permitted to leave".

"Then I shall see to it that no harm comes to you," he promised. "wear a disguise so that no one knows that you are leaving the palace".

"What if the crown princess returns and I am not present?" she said with an apprehensive look in her eyes.

"We will sweep it under the carpet, pretend you got yourself locked in a broom cupboard or something." Sun joked, Blake nodded, not wanting to refuse his offer.

Later that day Sun waited, perched on top of the palace walls, intrigued by what disguise she would wear. Something completely outrageous or something subtle, he would find out soon enough. Suddenly, a black hooded figure approached the front gates of the palace. He supposed it was the closest a noblewoman will come to looking like a commoner. Blake stayed close to the walls, out of sight from the palace guards. She looked up at Sun, who she expected would have a plan. "The ribbon stays on" was all she said, Sun nodded and offered his hand to her.

"I know a way to slip past them, but we have to be quick about it." Sun told her, Blake nodded as she took his hand. He tried to help her as Blake tried to climb the the grey stone bricks. Blake looked down at the ground on the other side of the fence, there were hedges on the other side that would break her fall. "Climb on my back." he told her, Blake did as she was told but still felt apprehensive. As she climbed on to Sun's back she tightly clung to him as he began to climb down from the walls. For the first time in her life Blake was outside the palace, and she did not know what kind of place the outside world was. As they reached the ground, Blake couldn't help but feel excited when her feet first set foot on the grounds outside the palace.

Sun had already taken a few steps towards the path leading towards town. He looked back at Blake, expecting her to catch up to him. She hurried to his side, and to her surprise that was where she was, at someone's side. No longer having to make the effort to walk a few steps behind Weiss, her father or anyone. Blake could already tell that the afternoon would surely be an interesting one.


	5. Chapter 5

"Where is she?" Weiss muttered as she paced back and fourth in her bed chamber. She had bathed and changed out of her riding clothes into a silver coloured dress.

"Perhaps she-" Ruby began, but her voice became quiet and timid when Weiss glared at her. "Perhaps she had other engagements," she mumbled.

"That, is exactly what we will say when General Ironwood asks why she isn't present." She told Ruby and Yang. They nodded in agreement before filing out the door.

When Weiss arrived in the dining hall, General Ironwood was seated by her father's side, and Weiss took a seat by his other side. To her horror, Neptune and the others were sitting at the other end of the table as well. "What in the world was her father thinking?" Weiss thought, she noticed that the faunus boy wasn't present as well.

"I'm so sorry that Lady Belladonna could not join us," her father said, as the servants filed in with silver platters of food. Her father and General Ironwood helped themselves to the roast chicken.

Weiss helped herself to bread and butter, glancing over at Neptune. She expected them to tear into the food before them, as her mother often told her they would. To her surprise, they did not, the food before them was reasonably intact and their etiquette wasn't completely appalling. "Are you not well you highness?" Ruby asked, "you hardly touched your roll".

Weiss took a bite out of the roll, chewing thoroughly so that she wouldn't have to talk. Her mother wouldn't have anyone of them here eating with them, with her in charge, the most they could hope for would be to eat with the servants. Weiss couldn't fathom why she was paying attention to him at all, the last thing she needed were the courtiers spreading rumours about her. At the same time, Weiss hated herself and cursed herself every time she looked at Neptune. Her mind wandered every time she looked at his tanned complexion, wondering what kind of places he had been to earn it. We was an oddly well dressed commoner, she believed such people could only exist in storybooks that children read. Well, books that most commoner children read anyways. Weiss read them in secret, while her mother insisted she read about history and language. Not that they weren't interesting, Weiss enjoyed them both as a child.

"Is there something on your mind your highness?" Neptune asked, most infuriating of all was the fact that Neptune was the most charming commoner she had ever met. Her life would be easier if all commoners were the filthy scoundrels that her mother believed them to be.

"I am nothing like Winter," she scolded herself "I will not disappoint my family and my people the way she did". As hard as she tried, no matter how many times she tried to avoid it, there was no avoiding the fact that Neptune was staying in the palace. Much to the dismay of the other courtiers, he kept his head held high. She had almost forgotten that this charming commoner was waiting for an answer, "nothing that concerns you" she said tightly. One way or another, she would have to put up with the person who was stealing glances at.

Weiss hardly touched any food the entire meal, she picked at the chicken on her plate and other took a small mouthful of pudding. The meal was uneventful, her father's conversation fading into the background. Her father and General Ironwood made their way to the drawing room, Weiss wasn't interested in joining them. She was making her way back to her royal apartments when Neptune tried to speak with her. "Lady Rose, Lady Long, may I have a private audience with Princess Schnee?", he asked. The ladies in waiting exchanged unsure glances, Weiss dismissed them and they made their way to the royal apartments.

There was a long pause before Weiss spoke, "you have requested a private audience with me and you say nothing?".

"Your highness if I may ask," he began "do you dislike me? Have I done anything to displease you?" he asked.

"I don't dislike you, I hate you." her mind snapped "I hate your stupidly charming smile, I hate your suspiciously well-tailored clothes; I hate your curiously tanned complexion; I hate the way you seemed to glide with me at the ball; I hate you so much I can't think straight; I demand you turn back into the filthy, disgusting commoner my mother warned me about, so that I can hate you more!" Her face was flushing as she ranted in her mind, she took a breath to compose herself. "Why would you ask such a thing?" she asked calmly, trying not to sound too irritated. "I've known you for less than a day sir, surely there must be a misunderstanding." had her mother been there, she would at least nod in approval at Weiss' behavior.

"Then would you care to show me more of the palace, your highness?" Neptune asked "I do not mean to intrude but I am curious to see more".

"Perhaps the gardens then," Weiss heard herself say "you are a guest here, even courtiers are not permitted to wander the palace as they see fit". Perhaps there was no harm in entertaining a charming commoner, she would learn from Winter's mistakes without repeating them. She was still the crown princess of the kingdom, the courtiers would be foolish not to see that in her.

They walked in silence through the gardens, there were one or two courtiers who looked on in curiosity. Weiss tried to think nothing of it, but she knew that they were watching them closely. The quiet in the gardens was soothing, the only sounds being the rustling of the trees and the water flowing from the fountain. Weiss thought there was something peaceful about it, just the two of them being alone together. She shook her head, trying to remain focused and composed. "Is there something troubling you, your highness?" Neptune asked, Weiss was about to answer him when she saw something in the distance. There were people trying to climb over the wall, Weiss look horrified as she thought they were thieves trying to break in and take her family's gold and jewels. She had left her rapier in her room and had nothing to fight them with. Suddenly, she saw that one of the 'thieves' looked familliar, he has a monkey tail that swayed arrogantly as he walked. The hooded girl next to him let her hood down, to her horror it was Blake. Her face and fingernails were marked with dirt and Weiss demanded to know why.


	6. Chapter 6

"Would you care to explain where you were this afternoon?" Weiss snapped, they were alone in her royal apartments. Blake swallowed, if she wasn't the crown princess, she would make a fine General.

Blake did what she did best, "I'm sorry milady" she said as she curtseyed. She swallowed her anger, not wanting to spoil the memory that was fresh in her mind.

Having just left the palace, walking through the town was quiet a shock to Blake. Despite being new to the kingdom, Sun seemed to navigate the town with more ease. Blake had seen many people inside the place in one place, she had seen servants rush back and fourth through the kitchens, and she had seen courtiers dance with one another. Somehow, the town felt different, it somehow still felt overwhelming and intimidating. She was excited at the prospect of what she would discover outside of the palace, but she couldn't help but feel apprehensive. Blake kept close to Sun, seeing as he was her only hope of weaving through the city without drawing attention to herself.

Sun guided Blake to a small wooden door in an alleyway, he opened the door before gesturing for her to enter. Blake had only read about such a place in the books that were kept in the palace. She took small tentative steps through the door, into the dodgy tavern she had often read about in books. The place inhabited by pirates, thieves, thugs and who knows who else. Blake tried to walk with some confidence, trying to hide how nervous she felt. This was the world outside the palace, it would be different from the books she had read...at least she hoped so. Blake sat down at the bar and tried to avoid the weird gazes that other people were giving her. Sun gave her a warm smile as he tried to calm her. "I know you said the ribbon stays, but perhaps you could do without the hood." he said, "we're outside the palace so it should be fine now".

Blake wanted to be brave, it was her first time outside of the palace and she wanted to enjoy it. She tentatively reached up and slowly lowered her hood, everyone else briefly glanced at her before going about their business. Sun laughed, "What's so funny?" Blake asked.

"While you were being terrified of everyone else, everyone else thought you looked a little odd" Sun remarked. He took a sip of his own drink before handing Blake hers. Blake looked at the amber liquid inside the glass. In the palace she had drunk wine before, but this was new to her. She took a deep gulp of the liquid, it seemed tasteless to her for a few seconds, and then it tasted bitter. Sun couldn't help but chuckle at how she stared dejectedly into the cup. "It's an acquired taste, different from your fancy palace wine I know.", he said. Sun took a few gulps of his own drink, feeling a bit too amused at that moment. Blake's head felt heavy and the room was starting to gently sway. There was a good reason why she didn't drink too much wine in the palace. Sun cheerfully drank from his cup, he had to admit he was glad that he brought Blake with him.

Blake foolishly tried to stand up and she stumbled clumsily into a tall, thin, old man walking past her. He wore a dark blue trench coat and his eyes were dark and deeply set. "I'm sorry" Blake mumbled, but the stranger wasn't going to let it go. Blake's clumsiness has caused him to spill his own drink on his coat. Blake tried to stumble away, but he slammed the bottle in his hand down on the nearby table, and grabbed Blake's dark locks with his bony fingers.

"Going somewhere girl?" the man snarled, Blake tried to free herself from his grip, but that only made it hurt more.

Sun stood up from his chair, his amused expression was now serious. "Let. Her. Go. Now." he said darkly, as he stared him down.  
If the old man was intimidated, he did his best not to let it show. "What do you plan to do about it?" the old man snarled. Sun had only one answer to the question. Before Blake knew what was going on, there was a gun pointed towards the drunken old man.

"Make a mess and you'll be one who will be cleaning it up," the bartender called.

"Let go of my friend, and there won't be a mess to clean" Sun replied. The old man realized that his victim was more trouble than she was worth for him. He threw Blake to the ground and walked out of the tavern. Sun bent down and helped her off the floor, Blake dusted off her skirt and smoothed out her hair as she stood up. "You alright?" Sun asked, he didn't mean to have her stumble into that situation.

"I'm fine," she said as she tried to compose herself, "is there somewhere else we could go?" she asked. The tavern still made her feel awkward and nervous. Some people were still giving her odd looks and whispering to each other about her.

"Sure," he said as he paid the bartender and left. Blake had barely taken a step outside the tavern, when she was pulled into the nearby alleyway. The old man was sitting outside the tavern, he appeared to be ether half asleep or passed out drunk. At that moment, it was the least of Blake's worries. The alleyway was small and cramped, and she didn't expect to be pressed against the person who accompanied her. A pink blush burned her cheeks, the tight space wasn't doing her breathing any good ether. Sun smiled at her and slid past her in the narrow alleyway. He took her hand and lead her through passage between the damp, grey stone walls. They were like secret passages to several different places. Places which were so close to the palace, and yet they had been out of her reach.

Blake was still intrigued by the town, she never thought anywhere could be more vast than the palace. There was so much to see that Blake felt disappointed she couldn't see everything in a single day. Eventually she had to return to the palace, she had to return to her old life.

As she heard all of this, Weiss had already taken a seat halfway through Blake's story. "You missed luncheon with General Ironwood, just so that you could go escape to a musty little tavern, get sloshed and get into a fight?" Weiss hissed. Blake looked at the floor, avoiding her gaze. Weiss tried to calm herself as she spoke, "at least you took that boy with you, you could have been killed". She couldn't stay furious at her half sister, as much as she hated everything that her existence meant. Perhaps they had become close without realizing it, perhaps Weiss had simply grown use to Blake.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Sorry that I have kept you waiting, but I myself have been busy with schoolwork and working on a screenplay for a writing competition. I've just submitted it, but the website says that the winner won't be announced until March. I'm nervous about what they'll think of my script, but I paid extra for the script notes (so I suppose I'll find out soon enough). I haven't forgotten about you guys, all of my adoring readers, whos kind words and reviews bring a smile to my face. Again I'm sorry, I've been so busy that I haven't had the time to sit down and write out new chapters. I'll try to finish the story before my mock exams, and I hope you can forgive me for keeping you all waiting.

Sun's felt his insides drop when he saw the look on Weiss' face. Sure, he wanted to show Blake a good time, but he never meant for Weiss to find out about it, he never meant to get Blake into trouble for leaving the palace. If it was anybody's fault, it was his, and he should be the one to take the blame. Normally he was the kind of person who would take delight in other people's misfortunes, but with Blake it was different. He didn't know what made him step in to help Blake at the tavern, and he didn't know why there was a pang of guilt deep in his gut.

At dinner, there was complete silence as the servants fluttered around the table, placing food in front for everyone. Sun ate his food without tasting it, the bowl of soup and bread before him would have sustained him just fine. Given that he was in a palace, he knew there was more food to come, eat course was richer than the last. Blake didn't look at him as she ate, and Weiss kept glaring at him and his companions from across the table. More food arrived, but there was a different pang raging in his insides. Course after course passed, but it never faded away. He didn't know why he was getting worked up about it, but he had to do something to rid himself of it.

After the meal, everyone rose from the table and servants rushed to fetch the plates and silverware that were left behind. By the time they left the dining hall, Weiss was already barking orders at a maid who rushed past her. "Send a tray of earl grey tea to my royal apartments" she snapped, the maid nodded and made her way to the kitchens. "Can I help you?" she asked Sun, Sun tried not to be unnerved by the stone cold scowl on her face.

"I wanted to apologise your highness," Sun began, taking a deep breath before continuing "I never meant to cause any trouble I just wanted to say that it's all my fault and that-" Sun was cut off by a dismissive wave of Weiss' hand.

"At what point did I say that you weren't to blame?" she snapped "I simply trust Lady Belladonna's account of the events. I appreciate you getting her out of any scraps, but had she stayed in the palace, she wouldn't have been placed in that situation to begin with." Weiss scolded.

"If I may ask your highness, why is Blake not permitted to leave the palace?" Sun asked.

Weiss exhaled in exasperation "believe it or not, I do have some regard for Lady Belladonna's safety. My father never spoke of her until a few years ago, so I may not be the most affectionate of sisters.". She turned and began to walk down the hall "I am thankful that you stepped in to protect her. I'm also warning you I will have your hide...or should I say pelt, if you put her in harm's way again. Do I make myself clear?".

"As clear as ice your highness" Sun said, these was no denying that she was the crown princess for a reason. Sun felt as though his blood had become as cold as Weiss' glare, but he was thankful that she knew Blake didn't bear the brunt of the blame. He stood there alone in the hallway, having grown up in a much smaller house, he would have no idea how someone could live somewhere so vast. Sun knew, he knew exactly what Weiss was talking about. He didn't know how he knew, he just did, he knew the ribbon was there for a reason. A shield made of dark silk, protecting her from the people who would genuinely hurt her. He had a way of noticing these things, he didn't know how but he had a talent for it. As much as he would wish to undo the ribbon, he knew the consequences if he did. The way Weiss talked about her, it was clear that they did not share the same household until a few years ago. She was lucky, lucky to be born the daughter of a king, the keys to the palace being placed in her hands when the time came.

The night felt cold as he made his way back to the guest wing, the rooms were every bit as grand as the rest of the palace. Sun's room had a large four poster bed, he collapsed head first into the cream coloured sheets. The golden curtains gleamed beneath the chandelier, as Sun untied them and shrouded himself in the dim light. He lay in the darkness, closing his eyes and letting sleep take him away.

The next morning, the sunlight gleamed through the windows and cast a stream of light through the curtains. Sun was lying on his stomach, he was just barely awake at that moment. There was a loud knock on the door, Sun thought is was one of the servants but he didn't want to be woken. He stayed in bed, hoping that the person at his door would leave him alone. The knocking continued, and Sun had no choice but to get out of bed. He opened the door, standing to the side to make room for whoever would end. To his surprise however, it wasn't a servant at the door at this hour.

"My apologies for waking you, but I don't have long before Princess Schnee is awake.", Blake said as she stood at the door. She was wearing a black robe with a white trim, her thick dark hair hair was tousled but the bow was still in her hair. Sun let her in, unable to stop himself from smiling. It wasn't everyday a beautiful girl woke him up to have a chat with him. Blake walked over to the window on the other end of the room and closed the curtains. "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation last night, we may not be particularly close but my sister is protective of me for a reason." Blake said. "I think you of all people in the palace would be particularly understanding of this reason".

Sun took a few steps closer to Blake, he had knew what she meant but he wasn't sure what she was about to do. "You came all this way at this hour to tell me that?" Sun asked, not that he was complaining, but he knew there was more to this conversation.

Blake took a deep breath, "I trust that you will not breath a word of what I'm about to show you" she murmured. Her hands began to pull at the black ribbon, Sun sucked in a breath as the dark silk fell on the marble floor. Ever since that night at the ball he knew there was something peculiar about her, he knew that she was hiding something under her bow. He never imagined it would be this, his imagination didn't do her any justice. It was almost heartbreaking how beautiful she looked without the bow. He couldn't help but admire her ears as they twitched with anticipation, nestled in her thick raven hair. He could see the rosy blush on Blake's cheeks, silently yelling at him to say something instead of standing there like a fool.

He had no words for her, there were no words for what he saw in front of him. Alas, he had some charm left in him (at least he liked to to think so). He could only smile and say "I think you look better without the bow". The blush on Blake's face became a deeper shade of red, but he appreciated the small, shy, makings of a smile on her face.

"I will see you at breakfast then, Princess Schnee will be expecting me soon." Blake said, picking her ribbon up off the floor. As she left there was something yanking at Sun's heartstrings as he unwilling watched her leave the room. He could only wonder when she would pay another secretive visit.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: I just wanted to say Happy Thanksgiving to my American readers! I personally do not celebrate it (because I am not American), but I still wish you all a good holiday :)

"A word with you your highness? if I may," Neptune asked as they left the dining hall after breakfast. Weiss turned her head but only slightly, she had been less hostile to him recently, so this was the best he could hope for.

"What is it that you ask of me?" she asked, Neptune smiled when she spoke.

"Would the crown princess care to show me more of the palace on this fine day?" Neptune asked. He couldn't help but smirk when he noticed a blush on Weiss' porcelain cheeks, reminding him of a doll.

"Did you have a particular place in mind?" Weiss asked, she spoke to him with less hostility, but there was still a hint of ice in her voice.

"I'm sure a crown princess like yourself is watched closely, and with good reason. However, I was hoping if you would show me somewhere more...intimate?" He asked, Weiss turned away, trying to hide her scorching cheeks at the suggestion.

"A-are you mad?" Weiss stammered, "have you any idea what you are suggesting?". She cursed herself for breaking her composure, or rather cursed Neptune for causing it to shatter.

"I merely suggested your highness, somewhere away from watchful eyes for a harmless chat." Neptune said, smiling from ear to ear at the prospect.

Weiss took a deep breath "so be it, if that is all that you are suggesting". Weiss began to walk away, before she stopped and looked back at Neptune, with a look that snapped 'don't just stand there you twit'.

Weiss wasn't entirely sure why she was leading Neptune to this place, Neptune wasn't sure where he was following her to. Ether way, Weiss was walking at a snail's pace, as she was trying not to trip over the skirt of her long, silver dress. The stairwell was only illuminated by the sunlight through the small windows, the only light that guided them through the dark. Weiss still hadn't looked at Neptune as they walked up the stairs, even though he had no trouble keeping up with her. Weiss' hair was pinned up and held in place with jewelled combs. He tried to imagine her hair cascading down her back, he smiled from ear to ear, enjoying the image more than a commoner should.

They finally reached the top of the stairs, and Weiss slipped a small golden key into the lock. The door was pushed open and inside was a modest looking room with a writing desk, a bookcase with a small collection of leather bound books, and small chair by the window. Weiss took the seat by the window, Neptune leaned against the window looking outside. The light made Weiss' eyes look more piercing as she stared at him intently. "So what is it wished to talk about, away from prying eyes?", she asked impatiently.

"I wished to know more about you your highness," Neptune answered.

"What is there to know? Everyone from the skies to the sewers knows about me" Weiss snapped, as if he'd just asked her if night follows day. "Let me remind you then, I was born and raised in the palace. My mother payed close attention to my education growing up, she saw to it that I would become a girl worthy of being a crown princess...". Weiss told him, Neptune knew that there was someone missing from this story. Like pages torn out of a book that Neptune had already read, there was one thing he didn't know about her.  
"Anything else you do not know?" she asked, trying not to notice that sitting in the chair made her look much smaller than Neptune.

'What about that girl in the portrait?' Neptune wanted to ask, but that would be a question for another day. "Why did you bring me to this particular room your highness?" Neptune glanced around the room, it was still a cut above the rooms one would find in town.

"You said you wanted a place that was private", Weiss snapped "hardly anyone except me pays a visit here and nobody knows that I come here". Weiss beamed with pride as if she had discovered a hidden treasure, one which she could keep all to herself.

"That is until you brought me to your special place, so now I know exactly where to find you." Neptune joked. Weiss stood up to her full height, now Neptune knew the person who crafted this crown princess and her demeanor form marble.

"If you tell a single soul about this place," she snarled, stabbing a long, graceful finger into Neptune's chest. "I will see to it that you don't live see-", Weiss' threat was cut short by the realisation that Neptune's deep blue eyes were staring down at her icy ones. Much like Weiss, everything else fell silent as they stared at each other.

Neptune remembered as a child on the pirate ship, how he wanted to dive headfirst into the ocean and explore the depths below. The Captain laughed, joking that even though he was named after the god of the sea, the fish wouldn't treat him as such. "There's always something vicious in the sea, waiting to sink it's jaws into a foolish little boy like you" he would say.

For a moment, that was exactly what Neptune wanted to do. To plunge himself into the ice blue eyes scowling up at him, to explore what lies beneath them and not giving a thought to the creature that could swallow him whole. With one hand, he held Weiss' chin in his hand, tilting her head upwards to face him. The sharp contrast between his fingers, tanned and callused from his time on the ship (which the madam did little to cure) and Weiss' marble smooth skin. Two different people who have led two different lives, it would have been unlikely for them to be in the same room, let alone standing this close to one another. His eyes heavy lidded as her face drew closer to his, all caution and common sense were casual tossed out the window at this moment.

Weiss' eyes were wide with surprise as her own lips touched his. A weapon used to fire every insult, every snarky remark, a shield for her sword of a tongue...was at that moment being treated like a treasure made of glass. She didn't dare draw herself away, and for some reason completely unknown to her, she didn't wish to. Away from prying eyes, this moment would her her little secret, locked away in this very room. Nobody needed to know, not her father, not her ladies in waiting, none of the courtiers and certainly none of the people. A crown princess was entitled to a few small, guilty secrets was she not? She would be wise, she wouldn't repeat the mistakes of her sister. She would indulge but never gorge herself, in the end it would only destroy her.

The tip of Neptune's tongue gently traced the opening of Weiss' lips. He pried her lips open, urging more secrets to flow through. There were many things he had yet to discover about the young princess, many secrets the piqued his curiosity. How had the young princess lived? What did she make of life in the palace? Many things that the skies and sewers would never know. Neptune gently held her close to him, one hand on the small of her back and the other ever so gently undoing the combs in her hair. He ran his fingers through the strands, feeling the white silk beneath his fingertips. He restrained himself from indulging his earlier fantasy, he knew all this would be kept under lock and key. He would be little more to her than a guilty pleasure, any commoner would tell you that. Finally , Neptune reluctantly pulled away from her, when he opened his eyes he gazed longingly at Weiss's heart-shaped face, partly shrouded by the lock of hair that was dislodged from her comb. He took in her wide-eyed innocent stare, before she took a deep breath and quickly returned to her usual regal composure. She snatched the comb out of his hand and placed it back in it's rightful place.

"What occurred in this room shall never be repeated outside of this room." she told him, "or else it will be your head for the chop". Neptune didn't say a word, he didn't need to. He liked to think of himself as a clever person, but cleverness wasn't needed to understand what Weiss had said. She was a princess, the crown princess, and not a soul must know about them. Weiss led him to the door and opened it, Weiss left first with Neptune trailing behind her. He tried to smile and savor the colour of Weiss' flushed face as she looked back at him. Not a single soul would know, it would all be their little secret.

Weiss returned to her royal apartments, where there was a tray of tea and cakes laid out waiting for her. There was a maid next to the table, at her beck and call waiting to pour her tea. With a snap of Weiss' fingers the maid did just that, allowing the tea to brew in the cup for a little while. The maid added the cream and sugar before promptly leaving the room. Weiss wasn't entirely sure what had just happened, but she knew that it would go no further than that. She wouldn't make the same mistakes as her sister, things were expected of her and she had a duty to her father's royal court, to her mother, to the people of the kingdom to meet those expectations. She drank her tea and ate the strawberry tart on the plate next to it. Worryingly, the tea and tarts no longer tasted of tea and tarts...they tasted of him.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door, "enter." Weiss snapped. Ruby swanned into the room, Weiss turned her attention to Ruby's gown, looking like it was threatening to drown the small girl. Yang and Blake entered the room trailing behind her, Yang's expression look just as worried while Blake had her usual stoic expression. Weiss rang the bell and the maid rushed into the room, "send for the royal tailor to correct the grave error that is Lady Rose's dress. The maid curtseyed and left, Ruby sat down by the window, the black and red silk and chiffon threatened to swallow the chair as well as the girl sitting in it.

"Any news on how long your father's guests intend to stay?" Yang asked out of curiosity. "Not that I pay them any mind, I was simply curious".

"He said over lunch that he intends to keep them here to entertain courtiers, paying them handsomely too", Weiss explained, not wanting to anything else on the matter. They were here to stay, and the courtiers had little else to say about them. "Speaking of lunch, will there be anyone joining us?" Weiss asked.

"Not that I am aware of milady" Blake said quietly, "there are some matters that courtiers wish to discuss with you."

"Very well." She said, knowing that there wasn't any doubt in anyone's mind, that she was the crown princess of the kingdom. She would make a fine queen when the time came, and no one dared question that. The courtiers saw her as the splitting image of her mother, a fine queen during her reign, she would not disappoint them.


	9. Chapter 9

Blake never forgot her life in the kitchens, she had never been allowed to leave them. Nor had she been allowed to work in them, just watch them from afar. She remembered the arguments that the cook and her mother use to have. "She's old enough to be an extra pair of hands around here, and you're not getting any younger", the cook would nag. "She's been in the kitchens her whole life and the girl has got the hands of a baby". Her mother wouldn't say a word, the cook wouldn't understand, no one would. Everyone was too stunned to speak, on that day when her mother's letter was read out to all everyone in the kitchens. That day when she took her first steps outside of the kitchens, when she packed her things and move out of the servant's quarters. That day when she moved out of the dark kitchens, and away from the strong smell of roasted meats and sweet cakes. To the palace, where each room was sprayed every hour by a butler. Blake never payed a visit to the kitchens since she had left, she wouldn't know what to say to them, or what they would say if she uttered a single complaint about palace life. When she left she felt their jealous eye burning her, the knives were kept in the kitchen and it was unwise to needlessly anger the people who bring your food.

The palace was a whole other world, and Blake had to adjust by its rules (of which there were many). Simply by copying Yang and Ruby, who were also learning to be suitable ladies in waiting, she learned quickly. Always walk no less than 5 steps behind the crown princess, curtsey to anyone who approaches the crown princess, conceal anything that would reflect badly on the royal family (in this case, Blake's ears), the list went on. The courtiers weren't fools, they must have known, but claimed to be too polite to admit it. Blake wasn't a fool, she knew and they all knew that she was an outsider, she was like a dark burn on the cloth of their family history. As long as Weiss was the crown princess, and as long as everyone acted as such, they didn't care much about her presence in court. A shame that her ribbon didn't hinder her hearing as they gossiped about her. A bastard, a disgrace, a girl who should be out on the street, a girl who has no right to brush shoulders with the suits of armor, let alone a princess and her followers. There was always that one particular remark, that made Blake want to leave a stain of her own made from her sick. Marking the brightly coloured silks gowns of the courtier's who utter it: The daughter of a lady who was fortunate that a king paid a king's ransom for her backside.

Blake remembered the nightly relief of removing the ribbon, and she remembered how she felt when she removed it in front of Sun. She saw his face in the window, the gleam in his eyes that she had seen many times. She had seen it when courtiers greeted Weiss, a look of amazement, adoration, admiration, as if the beauty before them was not to be believed. For the first time, the look was meant for her, Weiss wasn't anywhere to be seen.

Blake sat in her usual spot in the garden, she occasionally glanced up at the trees, expecting to see Sun in them. Much to her disappointment, there was only light shining through the foliage. She turned her attention back to the book in her lap, trying not to blush at what was happening in her book. She was more worried about someone seeing her reading it in the gardens .'The room was dark and she felt his lips brushing against her throat', the page read. 'One arm was holding her by the small of her back, and the other was working it's way up her thigh. She sucked in a breath in anticipation, eyes wide as she waited for what would come next'. She closed the book, and made her way back to the royal apartments. Weiss would be back from riding soon anyways, and Blake needed to be ready to greet her when she returned. She was about to walk away when she bumped into something, or rather someone…the colour drained from her face when she saw who it was, it didn't have the luxury of turning red.

"Where are you off to on a fine day like this?" he asked, Blake envied the way he was calmly leaning against the wall beside him.

"Taking myself and my book elsewhere, if you don't mind" she said, walking past him.

"Would you care to read a few words of your book?" Sun asked, Blake looked absolutely terrified of the idea.

"It's boring" she said quickly, "you would find it terribly boring, as do I". Sun could only chuckle in response, and Blake cursed herself for being a terrible liar.

"You didn't look particularly 'bored', I believe there are other names for that, like flushed? flustered? embarrassed?" Sun teased. With every jest he took a step closer to her. Now Blake was leaning against the stone wall, the cold stone pressing into her back. The book was still in her hand, her finger marking the page she was reading earlier. Blake sucked in a breath as Sun leaned in closer, everything she wanted came flooding to her all at once. Blake felt that she should put the book down, the longer she held it the more she began to imagine herself as the heroine, leading the handsome stranger away to a secret place, where he would ravish her until his heart's content.

Blake looked away, trying to remain calm when her mind was anything but. She wasn't use to this, often Weiss would be the one with the admirers, while Blake had grown use to being overlooked. While she wasn't use to it, she was outright lying to herself if she thought she didn't enjoy it. Sun was now inches away from pressing his body against hers, the look in his eyes once again fixated on Blake. His scent overwhelmed Blake's senses as placed his hands on her waist and leaned in closer. His eyes were heavy lidded and Blake felt his breath fanning her neck. She held her book close to her chest, as if to stop her heart from carving it's way out of her chest. Her face felt hot as he finally bridged the gap between them, and kissed her. She could feel her face scorching from her cheeks to the tip of her nose. Her book fell to the stone tiled floor with a thud, and Sun held her closer to him. She could feel the hard muscle through his thin white shirt pressed against her, his strong arms wrapped around her as her held her. She imagined them laying waste to her chemise, the rest of her body had threatened to scorch them both at the idea. She wanted to feel his hands roaming her bare flesh, to feel his fingertips sink into her skin as he holds her.

He broke the kiss, but only for a small, torturous moment. His lips worked their way from Blake's cheek to the nape of her neck. Blake seemed to have completely lost what remained of her breath at that moment. Sun's arms being the only thing that prevented her from limply falling on the cold stone below. She squeezed her eyes shut and her ears twitched with anticipation, her body shivered at the feeling of the cold stone pressed against her back. One of Sun's arms held on to her by the waist, while the other tried to comb through her thick dark hair. His hand inching closer to her ribbon, and with the best will in the world he wanted to set her ears free. Blake felt the tension in his hand as he tried to resist the urge to undo it. Blake knew this wasn't the time or place for it, she also knew that she wanted him to undo more than just her ribbon. She knew for a fact this wasn't a dream, everything felt too vivid, too real to be a dream. Sun's lips felt as if they were burning a path from her cheek, to the nape of her neck, only stopping at the edge of the bodice of her dress.

Sun released her, taking a few steps back as though he remembered himself. Blake leaned against the wall for support, trying to catch her breath. Her legs felt numb, she felt as though they were going to crumble beneath her. "Blake, I-" he stammered, but Blake had to stop what him from saying anything at that moment.

"Please," she huffed, still trying to catch her breath "let's not spoil this with needless apologies". Her heart wanted to reach out and call him back, but her head scolded her as it told her this wasn't the time or place.

Sun tried to regain his own easy smile as he asked "then are you intending to let this go on?". Blake stood up and tried to regain her composer, but there was little that she could do about her rumpled hair.

"Perhaps this is nether the time nor place for this to continue," Blake said with more confidence than she felt.

"When and where would you suggest?" Sun asked raising an eyebrow, he knew the exact answer to that question and all Blake needed to do was say the words. Blake bit her lip at the risk of what she would say, her mind a battleground for her thoughts and desires.

She was too flustered to think, and yet she didn't want to think about it. She simply said "perhaps tonight then, provided the servants don't catch a glimpse of you". She walked away before he could respond, before she could talk her way out of the idea. Many things happened to her all at once in a short space of time. Above all else she needed air and space, and preparations needed to be made for the evening. Tonight the courtiers, the rumours, the furious glares of the other servants would be a distant memory.

Her heart thundered as she dashed back to the royal apartments, as she burst in there was a maid cleaning her bed. The maid noticed her enter the room and curtseyed. Blake returned the gesture, a pang of guilt surfaced in her stomach as the maid resumed her duties. "Would it be too much trouble to run me a bath for this evening?" Blake asked, the maid gave a surprisingly warm smile.

"Anything for you milday" she chirped as she finished folding the bed. She hurried out of the room, and Blake was left alone in the large room, still clutching her book in her hand.


	10. Chapter 10

Authour's Note: There are three things that I would like to address. Firstly, I have been busy with exams and coursework, and therefore I haven't had the time to update this story for quite some time. Secondly, Monty Oum will be missed by friends, family, coworkers and adoring fans like ourselves. Thirdly, this is how I imagined Winter, as a character foil to her younger sister. So if you have a different interpretation, that's all well and good. By the way, Bai Xue means white snow in Chinese, combining Weiss' name with Ren/Yang's name.

The letter was clutched firmly in Weiss' hand as she entered the room, it was just as unbelievable as she thought. She didn't dare say anything to her ladies in waiting, because she didn't want to believe that the letter was true. As she entered the meeting room, there was one person sitting at the end of the table. The courtiers were sat ether side of this person, they looked to Weiss for hope. "We didn't want to believe it ourselves, but your father insist on letting her in" one elderly courtier said.

Sat between them was the very reason they looked to Weiss, sat between them was the girl that threw away a throne, a kingdom, her duties…all for a commoner. "Winter" was all Weiss could say, the tall sylph-like girl gave a kind smile that made Weiss feel ill. Life outside had the palace hadn't changed her, she was still every bit the beautiful girl in the portraits around the palace. Her oval face slimmer than Weiss' heart-shaped one, her hair long, pale and flowing freely past her small shoulders. When Winter left, their mother ordered the servants to deface her portraits. Weiss had one that was untouched and kept in her room, she never knew why. She told herself it was to remind herself of who she would never be. A fool, a fool who ran away from home to be with a commoner. Weiss also noticed the child at her sister's feet, shyly curtseying before Weiss when she saw her. While their mother was bedridden and wasting away, while Blake had been moved into the palace, while expectations were thrusted upon Weiss...her sister had been breeding. Her composure remained strong, "I am capable of dealing with this matter on my own. You may leave." she commanded. The courtiers obediently left the meeting room without question or complaint. As the doors closed, Weiss turned towards Winter, who could only smile like the foolish girl she was.

"I meant to pay a visit to you" she said, "but…" she trailed off and Weiss had no patience for this, she needed answers.

"Why did you leave to begin with?" she asked bluntly, trying to get the truth out of her sister.

"I fell in love Weiss, what more do you want me to say?" Winter said, hoping that Weiss would understand. All Weiss remembered were the shouts, the arguments, the crack of the meter stick the next morning in lessons. Their mother always had high expectations of them, but when Weiss was nine years old and Winter was seventeen, she had agreed to leave the palace with her lover. Three years of a grueling regime had seen to it that she wouldn't fail her mother, not the way Winter did. Weiss didn't care to know why her sister put her own feelings over the wishes and expectations of her people. The small child at her feet didn't say a word, she just stood there looking at the floor.

Weiss tired to change the subject, her sister would never understand the damage she had done. "Who is the child?" Weiss asked bluntly, the girl flinched in surprise, clearly she was expecting to be ignored.

Winter gave the child a gentle pat on the back, the child straightened up and curtseyed to Weiss "Bai Xue, your highness".

"At least the little brat has learned some etiquette" Weiss thought, "Who gave her the name I wonder?" she asked.

"I did, after her aunt and her lady in waiting. She looks so much like you it's unbelievable." Winter remarked, as the child rose and retreated behind her mother. "Her father is still working at the bakery in town". Weiss had almost forgotten that the commoner her sister fell for was a kitchen boy. Weiss had seen them together as a child, but thought nothing of if until their mother found out. Then the shouts and the arguments began, they could be heard throughout the royal apartments. Until the day came, that her sister abdicated the throne and left the palace. The child's large eyes stared up at Weiss, and she realised this would not be the right place to argue.

In the dining hall, their father greeted Winter with open arms, Ironwood politely bowed his head as she entered. Their father adored over his young granddaughter, while Weiss sat in silence. The child herself seemed taken with the colourful people on the other end of her father's dining room. Weiss rolled her eyes as the child was absolutely enchanted by Sun's tail, it was like watching a cat trying to grasp a toy mouse.

As her ladies in waiting entered the room, Weiss wrinkled her nose at the extremely strong smell next to her. A strong, floral, vanilla scent appeared next to her, Weiss turned her head to find that the smell was coming from Blake. It wasn't the worst smell in the world, but certainly out of character for someone like Blake. Weiss needed sometime to distract her, her sister's return and the little girl she brought with her were too much for her to take in. Everyone else ate in silence while Winter gushed aout how much she loved her life in the countryside with her husband and child. The child seemed continued to be captivated by Sun's tail, Weiss felt like she was watching a cat being teased with a toy.

Speaking of cats, she couldn't help but ask her half-sister about the suddenly change in smell. "Any particular reason you decided to greet my sister's arrival which such an out of character scent?" Weiss asked, Blake didn't look at her as she answered.

"It wasn't intended for you or your sister milday", Blake muttered, Weiss noticed her eyes glancing up at the person it was intended for.

Weiss sighed, why Blake was so taken with the boy she'll never know. Her eyes looked over to Neptune, she could do with a distraction from this sudden madness. "So Weiss, the courtiers tell me that you are next in line to be queen", Winter said and Weiss looked over at her with a deadpan expression.

"Yes, such is tradition Winter, surely even the people of the countryside are aware of it", Weiss said.

Winter laughed "I suppose I still remember you as a little girl, and now you're all grown up".

"I grew up quickly did I not?" Weiss asked, "our dear mother made sure of that".

The atmosphere felt tense, Weiss herself felt tense, she tried to calm herself but she couldn't face the woman before her. She tried to calm the rising anger inside her, there would be another for a confrontation. Their father tried to break the tension with jokes and laughter, but it all became noise to Weiss. Sun, Scarlet and Neptune were cracking jokes of their own, whilst Sage ate in slience. Pointless noise that she could not be bothered to silence, all she wanted right now was a distraction. A distraction that Neptune was going to give her, something that would replace her anger and frustration.  
After the meal, Weiss pulled Neptune aside and simply said "meet me in the stables later in the afternoon" she hissed before returning to her room. Neptune did exactly what she asked, and Weiss prepared herself for her 'distraction'. No one needed to know about what happened with Neptune in that room, or any contact that she had with Neptune. She was still a person with needs like any other, though she wouldn't act so foolishly upon them the way her sister did.

Ruby, Blake and Yang appeared behind her, following her back to her royal apartments. "If I may ask your highness," Ruby began "what business do you have with your father's guest?"

Weiss turned to her, "none of your concern Lady Rose" she snapped, Ruby nodded in fear at Weiss' clipped and abrupt tone.

Yang wasn't pleased the way in which Weiss spoke to her sister, "if I may say your highness, my sister was merely being observant" she said through her teeth.

"A little too observant" Weiss thought, "then I apologise Lady Rose" she said calmly. Making a mental note to be more careful about how she acted around Neptune. As they walked through the castle Weiss kept repeating the same sentence in her head like a mantra "I will not make the same mistakes that Winter made". The courtiers may overlook a harmless affair, but they will never forgive her for abandoning them in the process. She could not afford to disappoint them, Winter's return meant that there would be more pressure for her to take hold of the throne. Winter made it clear long ago that she would always choose love over the throne. They would see to it that Weiss wouldn't make the same foolish choice.

Later that afternoon in the stables she saw him, Neptune waited patiently for Weiss. Weiss arrived in her usual riding clothes, Neptune was surprised that she had agreed to do this, having staunchly rejected the idea before. "Prepare the horses" she snapped at the stable boy "have them reading for an afternoon ride".


	11. Chapter 11

"What made you change your mind your highness?" Neptune asked as the rode into the forest.

"Why are you asking me foolish questions?" Weiss said, Neptune wasn't entirely sure why Weiss had invited him all of a sudden. Not that he was complaining, he found himself enjoying his time with the young princess. Neptune tried to quiet the curious voice in his head, he didn't intend on sabotaging this opportunity. "If you breath a word to anyone about the places I've shown you, that charming head of yours will end up on a spike", Weiss told him. Neptune continued to follow Weiss, the horse he was mounted on moving begrudgingly beneath him. It was almost as if the horse could tell that Neptune was unworthy of being anywhere near Weiss. Weiss trotted along the forest trail with more ease and grace, he didn't expect anything less from a crown princess.

They rode in silence until they arrived at a clearing amongst the trees. The horses led Weiss and Neptune to a lake that glistened in the afternoon sun. Weiss led her own horse to the lake for a drink, whilst Neptune's horse trotted to the lake without him. "One does wonder how a princess needs so many places to hide." Neptune said as he walked towards the lake, "or why the princess would only reveal them to charming commoner?"

"Perhaps I trust that a commoner, no matter how charming, wouldn't say anything to the courtiers or my father" Weiss responded, gazing into the distance.

"What does the princess do in a place such as this then?" Neptune asked jokingly.

"Yet another place where I can think in peace" Weiss answered, stroking her horse's mane as she took a drink. "Why else would you imagine that I come here?", Weiss couldn't answer that question herself. Deep inside her she longed to relive the kiss that they shared only just this morning. She longed to feel her world and her troubles fade away, to fly away to a world where little else mattered.

"Would her royal highness care to join me for a swim then?" Neptune asked, Weiss looked at him as if he had asked her yet another mad question.

She tried to regain the composure in her face, "swimming isn't one of my many skills I'm afraid" she said. Before she could say anymore, she saw Neptune strip off his shirt and prepare himself for a dip in the lake. Weiss tried to look away but her eyes kept straying back to Neptune, her gaze tracing the muscles on his arms and back. Wearing little more than riding breeches, Neptune descended into the clear, cold water. The water lapping away at his statuesque figure as he moved deeper into the lake. Later he turned, clearly expecting Weiss to join him. Weiss' cheeks flared with embarrassment at the idea of joining him, the smirk on his face made her even more annoyed. Weiss cursed her inability to refuse him, she cursed the fact that he made her so irritated that she would forget anything else troubling her. "No one else would know" a soothing voice in her head told her, as she reached up and unbuttoned her own shirt. Aside from the maids in the palace, no one else had caught in glimpse of Weiss in her underclothes. The maids at the very least had a duty to care for Weiss and dressed her in preparation for the day's events. Now as she slid her slid her riding breeches down her legs, she knew that this would be the only time anyone else saw what lay underneath the fine silk dresses and gowns. Weiss stepped into the water, her steps being more unsteady compared to Neptune's. The water felt icy cold as Weiss ventured deeper and deeper into the lake, Neptune could only watch her apprehension with amusement. The water soaked through Weiss' bloomers and chemise, she could be naked and it would make very little difference.  
Neptune led her deeper into the depths of the lake, his arms pulling her closer to him. Given that her stature was much shorter than Neptune's, Weiss had little choice but to hold on to him, unless she wished to sink to the bottom of the lake like a ragdoll. Weiss also couldn't ignore the feeling of Neptune's hard muscle against her soft, pale flesh. Weiss couldn't ignore how she felt safe, comforted, protected...but not overly so. She chewed on her bottom lip as though that would stop her thoughts from leaving her head. "Is there a monster in this lake by any chance?" Neptune asked jokingly.

"I didn't bring you here so that you could sacrifice me to a monster" she snapped, still unwilling to pull herself away from Neptune.

"Then what are we doing in the middle of the lake?" Neptune asked, Weiss shivered at the feeling of his cool breath on her neck. Neptune laughed as he misread her feelings "are you cold your highness? he asked mockingly.

"Of course I'm cold, I shudder to ask what kind of creature wouldn't be cold?" Weiss snapped, Neptune couldn't help but smile, he wasn't sure if it was with mockery or sincerity. He couldn't help but be charmed by the way Weiss spoke to him, the way she snapped at him, the way she cursed him, the way her heart-shaped face could flare up at any moment. In his lifetime he met few others like her, and he was doubtless that he would never encounter anyone else like her in his lifetime.

Neptune felt the Weiss' soft fingertips aimlessly tracing his shoulders. Weiss' chemise was floating around her in the water, she jolted at the sensation of his calloused fingers brushing against the bare skin of her stomach. Whilst one arm was wrapped tightly around Weiss' waist, the other gently lifted her chin, Weiss sucked in a breath as Neptune left a fragile chain of featherlight kisses on her neck, shoulder and the top of her chest. His lips brushing against the simple bodice of the chemise. The hand that was around her waist began to work it's way up her bare back, as Neptune kissed her again on the lips. Weiss was lost in the sensations that she felt, she felt as though Neptune was a demon, who's kiss drew out her soul until an empty shell remained. She wanted more, she wanted to feel his bare flesh against her own, she wanted to continue to feel Neptune's rough hands against her soft skin. She wanted to sink into her own lake of passion and ecstasy. She wanted to lose herself in her sensations, drown herself in them, while the rest of the world became a distant memory.

Neptune breathily whispered in her ear "Perhaps you have another place in mind that would be more suitable, your highness?" . Weiss had no idea what had become of her as she stayed there, submerged in the water and still holding on to Neptune's strong shoulders.

She didn't say a word for a long moment, she couldn't. She could only think, and all she could think was "what have you done to me?"

When evening arrived, Weiss and her horse trotted in silence as they made their way back to the palace. Her pale hair clung to her damp clothes as they rode through the forest. She simply could not allow the courtiers to see her in such a state, she couldn't allow the courtiers to see her with Neptune ether. With her sister's return, she knew exactly what they would see, they would see history repeating itself, the next in a line of princesses to throw everything away over a commoner.

She had to take the servant's stairwell to her royal apartment, the servants must be preoccupied with dinner and therefore hadn't seen her. She couldn't bear for anyone to see her in such a state, as she climbed the stairway with Neptune following closely behind her. Her legs were tired from the ride, and she had to stop herself from falling backwards and from falling into Neptune's arms once more. Much had happened these past few days, it was tiring keeping track of it all at times. Too much had happened in order for her to take it all in, Neptune, her half-sister's infatuation with his companion, her sister's return, the expectations that the courtiers placed on her, it was all too much. Neptune was suppose to be a temporary distraction from these matters, and little else.

Weiss entered her royal apartment at seven o' clock, the servants were in the kitchen preparing dinner at this time. When she entered the room she sat on the bed and looked up at Neptune. She was tired and wanted to sleep, but she didn't want Neptune to leave her alone in this room. She stood up and walked towards the door, peering through as she opened it. She noticed a maid walking past with a silver tray in her hands, the maid stopped and looked at her "anything I can do for you, your highness?".

"Tell my father I will not be joining him for dinner this evening, I'm exhausted from a long day's ride", Weiss commanded. The maid nodded and made her way to the dining hall. Weiss locked the door and returned to her bed, still undecided about what to do with Neptune.

"Do you need me to to leave your highness?" Neptune asked

Weiss felt the words tumble out of her mouth, "stay, that's all I ask of you tonight". Neptune nodded as he watched her lie down on her bed. He looked around the room, with it's marble floors and chandelier, he never expected anything less from a room belonging to the crown princess. He walked towards Weiss' who was still awake as she lay on the bed, her mind was clearly elsewhere.

"Is there anything else you require your highness?" he asked, gently brushing his fingers against her cheek as he sat on the bed. Weiss shook her head and Neptune lay on the bed with her, "then who am I to refuse you" he mumbled as he held Weiss close. As she drifted further into sleep, he watched the anger and the stern sharpness of her face drift away. Leaving only innocence and peace as she let sleep take hold of her. As she slept, Neptune planted one last kiss on her forehead "sweet dreams my princess" he whispered.


	12. Chapter 12

Author's note: Happy Valentines day my readers! 3 I once bragged to someone that I could write a better sex scene than E.L. James ever could. Now that the film is out, we shall see if I can live up to this fact. So my gift to you this Valentine's day is a lemon chapter, Enjoy :) Also if you want to see any new fanfics that I have written, go to my page on Penana : portfolio?id=850. I'll keep posting Updates for Royal Affairs on this page, but anything new that I write will go on my Penana page. I hope that you are willing to support my fanfics as well as my original writing on that website. Thank you! :D

Blake instructed him to make sure that he wasn't seen that night, in Sun's mind this mean climbing the palace rooftops in order to make his way to the royal apartments. He had anticipated this since their encounter in the royal gardens that same morning. The anticipation was making his heart thunder against his chest (among other things). Sun had been able to think of little else for the whole day. Through the large white framed window of Blake's royal apartment, he saw sitting on her bed waiting, expecting him as she said she would. He dangled off of the roof for a moment, watching her as she waited. He gracefully leap onto the window sill before knocking on the window. Blake startled for a moment before she realised it was Sun and beckoned him to enter.

"Did anyone see you?" Blake asked as Sun entered the room through the window. Sun shook his head and closed the window behind him. The room was lit with candles in the chandelier, and Blake was perched on her bed waiting for him. Through the thin curtains, Sun could see that she only wore her ribbon and a thin, white chemise. Sun walked toward it, the floral scent engulfing him and his eye never leaving Blake. Sun couldn't bear the distance between them any longer. There was an opening in the canopy curtain, welcoming him into Blake's bed. Sun took the invitation, slipping through the opening, his brown eyes heavy lidded with lust as he drew closer and closer. His eyes never leaving Blake's amber ones, and his hands sinking into the silk sheets and soft mattress. Blake lay down on the bed, her long, thick dark hair fanned out around her head and amongst the pillows. Sun leaned in and kissed her, reaching for the ribbon atop Blake's head. Blake nodded, wordlessly allowing him to pull the ribbon off. The dark silk slipped off her ears, which began to twitch with anticipation.

He broke this kiss, but only briefly as he rose to remove his shirt and toss it aside. Blake couldn't help but marvel at the figure towering over her. He returned to her, pulling at the puffed sleeve of her chemise, desperate to see more of her milky flesh. The thin cotton didn't fight against him as it was torn off her body. The tear opened the chemise, exposing the soft flesh beneath it. The tattered cotton was thrown to the side of the bed, easily replaceable by the royal dressmaker, this moment however was not. Sun drank in the sight of Blake's body glowing in the candlelight. He leaned in once more, Blake couldn't speak, only gasp as Sun lifted her head and returned to kissing her throat. He didn't remain there however, as he continued the trail of kisses left unfinished from his morning. Blake as though her body burned with every kiss as Sun ventured between her breasts and along her stomach. Her body jolted when he reached her lower stomach, not being able to withstand it any longer. Her hands curled up into fists as she held on to the soft sheets on her bed. He began to pull off his own trousers, and Blake knew exactly what would come next. She had spent the past few year reading novels that she borrowed from the other servants. Only tonight she wouldn't read about maidens being ravished by handsome men, tonight she would become one of them.

Sun's hard cock slipped into her warm, wet sheath. A guttural moan tore through his throat as he entered her, his hands holding on to Blake's thighs as he thrust into her. Her sheath keeping a firm grasp on his cock as it slid inside her. No words were spoken between them, only deep moans and shallow gasping breaths. Sun's teeth tugged on Blake's bottom lip as he leaned in to kiss her, his kiss feeding off of Blake's moaning. His hands threaded through Blake's dark tresses, and stroked the dark fur on her twitching ears. Blake's arms were wrapped around Sun's neck, holding him close to her. Sun suddenly turned and rolled on his back, Blake's fingertips began to trace the muscles on his torso and stomach. Sun's hands kept a firm grasp on Blake's hips and thighs as she moved up and down his cock. Blake felt a fire burning inside her, the roaring flame only getting stronger as time passed. The fire became to hot to bear, Blake's face was flushing as he tightly held on to Sun as a pleasurable scream fought its way out of her throat. Blake deepened the kiss that joined them as the fire inside her was unleashed, muffling Sun's roar as his own fire was released.

Blake fell limply on top of Sun, both of them panting from the intensity of what just happened. Blake and Sun kissed whilst they were still joined to one another, Sun remained inside her for a long moment before eventually pulling away. Blake rested her head on Sun's chest, whilst Sun held her close to him, his tail wrapped around her waist as they both fell into a deep sleep.

Only awoken the next morning by a startled (but discreet) maid who entered the room the next morning, and thought it best to return at a more suitable time. He didn't wish to, but Sun realised at that moment he had to bid her farewell (at least until breakfast). He opened the window and Blake watched with amazement as he climbed the castle rooftops to return to his own room in the palace.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Neptune and Weiss were awoken with a sharp knock on the door. Weiss was jolted awake, not fully aware of just how close she was to Neptune, she slowly pulled away from him. Neptune felt a twinge of reluctance as she did, but had little choice but to let her go. Weiss didn't know who could possibly wake her at this early hour in the morning. That was until she heard the last voice that she wanted to hear at any time of the day.

"Weiss, may I come in?" Winter asked through the door, "I was hoping to have a word with you". Weiss didn't answer, and neither did Neptune as he stood up and thought it best to leave the room. He was about to reach for the handle on the door, when he was conflicted with leaving her in such a state. Weiss herself didn't say a word as she silently stared at the door to her boudoir. "Weiss I understand that life was difficult for you in my absence, and for that I am terribly sorry". Weiss' fists clenched, Neptune didn't think is was possible for her knuckles to be whiter than she was. "I missed you in the countryside, my dear little sister, please just let me in Weiss".

Neptune had seen the look on Weiss' face before, it was a look he had seen on so many others. She was biting down hard on her bottom lip, and any moment now it might bleed. It was the look of someone fishing a bullet out of their arm, the look of someone losing an arm, the look of someone who would rather die than let their pain show. Neptune knew better than to interfere in matters that didn't concern him, but something kept him rooted to the spot. She regained her composure, only to utter one cold, solitary word "No."

"Please Weiss I'm begging you," Winter pleaded on the other side of the door. Weiss' patience was wearing thin as she returned to her bed. Weiss didn't say another word to her sister, "Please Weiss this can't go on" her sister begged.

Her sister's pleas fell on deaf ears as she sat alone on her bed, "leave." she snapped, and her sister fell silent on the other side of the door. Neptune heard the footsteps signaling her retreat, Neptune still didn't dare leave the room. "You have an odd talent for it," Weiss muttered bitterly. She looked over at Neptune, "You can leave through the servant stairwell, I wish to be alone now." Being in no position to refuse the orders of a princess, he should have left.

Instead he asked in his usual mocking tone, "what kind of commoner would I be to leave a crown princess in such a state?"

A tiny smile flickered on the corner of Weiss' mouth, "what kind of princess would let herself be seen in such a state by a commoner?" she asked. "The same kind of fool that puts the needs of one before the needs of her people, that's what" she muttered to herself. "The same kind of fool that thrusts her obligations on a child", Neptune could see tears begin to roll down Weiss' face. "Leave immediately, I will be ringing the breakfast bell soon enough", she commanded. Weiss wanted to be alone, she didn't want anyone to see her in the state that she was in.

Neptune reluctantly turned the doorknob and left through the door leading to the servant's stairwell. He wasn't entirely sure what had happened, be he assumed that it had something to do with the whitewashed face in the painting he saw. Ether way, it didn't concern a peasant like himself, and he had no business being further involved with the princess than he already was. His mind kept drifting back to that afternoon in the lake, every time she was close to him he felt a desire to lose himself in her. At the same time he couldn't forget, he was a commoner, one raised by pirates and prostitutes no less.

A couple of weeks had passed and yet another ball was being thrown to celebrate Winter's return. "It is time that the courtiers paid their respects to the former crown princess" the King announced at breakfast on the morning of the confrontation between the two princesses. Between that morning and preparing any tricks that would enchant the audience, he hardly had the chance to speak to her. She didn't call on him as a distraction and the tension between Weiss and Winter only continued to grow. Neptune wanted to speak to her once more, but knew better than to dabble in affairs that didn't concern him. 'Absence makes the heart grow fonder' as they say, but how much fonder no one ever says.

The servants were swarming the royal ballroom preparing for the evening, and the courtiers were talking to Weiss. "Do you have any idea what you are asking me?" Weiss snarled, Neptune's curiousity took hold as he listened in from a distance. Hiding behind a conveniently placed statue.

"We are not implying anything your highness," one old man with a long beard croaked. "We simply fear that you will-"

"Are you doubting my loyalty as your crown princess and future queen?" Weiss snapped, "Have you been thinking this entire time that I have been doomed to repeat my sister's mistakes?".

"Perish the thought your highness" a man with a red beard laughed, "truly you are the splitting image of your mother".

"True, it was my mother who saw to it that I would make a proper princess and future queen. However, like my father, I care for the wellbeing of my people as well as the other courtiers" Weiss told them, "I would rather hang than throw them both aside over a commoner".

With that the courtiers nodded in agreement, Weiss was sharp, quick to make up her mind, shrewd at times, and about all the people of the kingdom were her top priority. She may not be the splitting image of the former queen, but someone more. He remembered how it felt to watch her tear up that morning a fortnight ago, only to see her face return to it's usual dutiful composure. The courtiers went about their business elsewhere, and Weiss turned her attention to the statue.

"I hope you heard all that you wished to hear" she snapped, clearly noticing Neptune hiding behind the statue. "Know that I mean every word of it" she told him.

"I'm not so foolish as to think otherwise your highness", Neptune said.

"I do however require a escort to the ball," Weiss told him, good to know she didn't completely despise him. "Would you do me the honour of being my escort?"

Neptune chuckled "I always thought the crown princess would want for nothing and needn't ask for anything". Weiss could never tell if he was serious or if he was mocking her. "I'm even amazed that a real princess still needs to do something as common as walking".

Weiss blushed for a moment before scrambling to regain her regal composure, "if I was anything like the princesses in those fairy stories that you commoners have a penchant for, then I wouldn't be doing this now, would I?" she told him.

Neptune laughed, "you make a point your highness, but who am I to refuse you, your highness?".

"Good, then see to it that I am not kept waiting tonight," Weiss commanded as she walked away.

Neptune knew his place in this world, he was a plaything fit for a princess. He wasn't stupid enough to expect her to see him as anything more. Yet, he found himself unable to silence or smother something inside him. He could stifle the growing affection he had for Weiss, affection she wouldn't show to him even if she had any.


	14. Chapter 14

Weiss was in her dressing room preparing herself for the ball, Blake was pulling at the corset on her dress. "Is everything alright milady?" Blake asked out of habit, Weiss knew Blake could tell that something was wrong. All Weiss knew was that Blake was more of a sister to her than Winter ever was. Normally it was the maids who would pull at Weiss' corset and do her hair, but these days she trusted Blake to do it. At 14, Weiss wouldn't would have let her do something as simple as bring her tea, never mind doing her hair and corset. In time, Blake had earned her trust, she knew deep down she wouldn't let any harm come to Blake.

"Another evening, another ball, life in the royal court becomes tiresome", Weiss said wistfully. Blake was there when she was first introduced into the royal court. Winter wasn't even there when their mother died. Weiss remembered that four years had passed since her mother's death. In that time, she wasn't sure if she could be the queen her mother wanted her to be. Her mother never approved of her father's disregard for the courtiers, the people were his main concern. Long before her introduction into the royal courts, she knew exactly what was expected of her. She felt Blake's fingers were intertwined in the ribbon laces, and she pulled at them, making Weiss suck in a breath. The corset was in place and Weiss stood tall in the mirror.

"You look lovely as always, milady", Blake told her. Blake also had much to learn since living in the palace, mainly how to walk five steps behind the crown princess at all times and curtsey to every lord and lady. She was still the little girl in the kitchens, just in nicer clothes. Ruby and Yang also had to walk behind her, but Blake had to make more of an effort not to overstep her boundaries. Sun was one of the few people who didn't care for such rules and boundaries. Blake thought back to when she left the palace for the first time with him, it wasn't a perfect time but she felt free. At the same time she had grown to care for Weiss as well, she knew she couldn't leave Weiss' side ether. If Weiss wasn't going to throw her duties away, then neither would she.

Weiss sat at her dressing table as Blake set about braiding Weiss' long hair. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. "Enter" Weiss commanded, Ruby and Yang entered the room in their ball gowns. "I take it the guest of honour has already made her entrance?" Weiss asked.

"Yes, but it's you they are waiting for your highness", Ruby chirped as she sat by Weiss' side.

"It would be best not to disappoint them," Yang told her as she stood next to Blake, who was securing the braided updo with pins and ribbons. For a moment the three of them were a tad worried she would outshine her own sister. Weiss stood up and left the room, Blake, Ruby and Yang were following behind her, and keeping their required distance.

As Weiss entered the ballroom, all eyes turned towards her. In their eyes she saw their hopes, their expectations, and she always told herself that she would meet them. Now as she glided through the crowd, she faced them all at once. She didn't want to dissappoint them, she wanted to be the queen that both the courtiers and the people needed. She always thought she had the strength to meet those expectations, she always told herself that she would never make Winter's mistakes. Among the crowds of people she saw Neptune watching her as well, but there was something else in his eyes, she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

Weiss took her seat next to her father's left, whilst Winter sat on their father's right. The courtiers danced with one another and whilst the royal family sat in silence. "If I may ask father, how was everything in my absence? I know it must have been hard for you and mother" Winter asked their father.

Weiss dug her fingernails into her palms, whilst their father spoke in a loud booming voice "Weiss became quite the accomplished young lady in your absence, though you were certainly missed".

The whitewashed paintings would prove otherwise, but Weiss knew that their father missed Winter the most while she was away. She had returned, and returned with a daughter that would make their father happy. Even if it was only for a short visit, their father had missed Winter all this time. Weiss' mother wanted to forget her altogether, and taught Weiss everything that she knew. Weiss would never forget the years of intensive training that her mother thrust upon her, all because Winter left them. Weiss couldn't bring herself to simply forgive Winter, and she couldn't betray her dying mother's wishes. "Become queen, the greatest that the kingdom had ever seen. You need only remember your training, Weiss.", and with her last breath she was gone forever. Their father left the table to speak to some of the courtiers, leaving Weiss, her ladies in waiting and Winter alone at the table.

"Would the lovely crown princess be so generous as to grant me the honour of another dance?", Weiss needn't look up for she knew who was asked her.

Weiss' light blue eyes looked up to meet Neptune's brown ones, "the crown princess has something else in mind, something that she will ask of the charming fool later" she said.

Neptune gave her a slight bow before returning to the crowd. Weiss had almost wished he stayed, because then Winter wouldn't start pester her with questions. "You seem quite taken with him baby sister", Winter said.

"What makes you so certain I'm so taken with him?" Weiss replied coldly. Ruby and Yang sucked in a breath, sensing the sudden tension in the atmosphere.

"You speak with him often, you seem charmed by him, you-"

"Are throwing away your duties away over him?" Weiss muttered, cutting her off. "No Winter, I am not. Which is why I ask you to think nothing of it." Weiss snapped.

"Weiss, what happened while I was away? Why are you so cruel to me now?" Winter asked.

Weiss knew that Winter wouldn't understand how Weiss felt, being forced to take on her duties and responsibilities. In their mother's eyes, she discarded her duties with ease and without a care in the world. She couldn't rule a court and love a commoner, and so she chose her commoner. It was all very well for Winter to leave, as long as Weiss was there to pick up the pieces whilst balancing books atop her head.

"Answer me this Winter, did you ever wonder what became of me after you left?" Weiss asked her, in the most curt and composed voice she could manage. "Did you ever question how I became an "accomplished young lady" in your absence?" Weiss was trying to mask the anger rising in her. "Did you assume mother would give me a choice?" that question was left hanging in the air as Weiss stood up and walked away from the table. Winter didn't know how to respond, she couldn't stop her as she left, her energy was spent on fighting back tears.

Weiss searched for Neptune in the crowd, he was busy making chocolate coins appear from behind people's ears. She needed to think of other things, she needed to escape, she needed to lose herself in Neptune once more. She needed to venture into deeper depths, from which she would not wish to leave. Weiss knew what she was doing, she knew she had a duty to her kingdom. She couldn't stop her mind from drifting to their time at the lake and his strong embrace. Weiss wanted the courtiers and her sister to think nothing of it, any affection she had for him was to be kept hidden away. At that moment, she felt something wrapped in paper appear in her hang. She looked down a saw a piece of chocolate wrapped in red paper. "What was it that the crown princess wanted to ask of me?" Neptune's voice whispered in her ear.

"Only to find me in my boudoir later this evening" Weiss breathed "I trust you know which route to take".

With that, Weiss only mingled with the other courtiers for a short while. Quietly listening as the chatted to one another, nursing a goblet of wine in her hands. Her father had returned to their table and he was still talking to Winter. Blake had left the table with Sun, the other courtiers were unsurprised by this. "You'd think even a bastard would know", one courtier scoffed.

"Unsurprising, given her questionable lineage" another courtier muttered.

Weiss was in no mood for such rumours, especially lies about her half sister. No, that was not the proper word for Blake. She was more of a sister to her than Winter ever was, and should be regarded as such. Weiss had no energy to reign in what she would say next "I won't hesitate to send you all packing back to the manors from which you came," Weiss began, "if I hear any of you continue to speak ill of Lady Belladonna". Within an instant they obeyed her, Weiss could see their throats swallowing their words. They're loyalty and obedience to their future queen mattered more than their petty gossip. Weiss didn't stay long as she left shortly after, commanding Ruby and Weiss to follow her out.

"Is something troubling you your highness?" Ruby asked as they walked through the halls of the palace, "is this a matter concerning your sister?".

"I'd much rather not speak of it" Weiss told her, Yang and Ruby nodded their heads as they obeyed. As they reached the door to Weiss' royal apartments, there was a maid standing there ready to serve her. "I require a warm bath before retiring to bed, and I am not to be disturbed for the entire evening", she commanded. The maid nodded whilst Ruby and Yang returned to their own royal apartments. Weiss thought it best that no one know what would happen here later in the night.

Weiss sat in the warm bath, surrounded by a wall of aromatic foam and rose infused water. Her thoughts were of the visitor that she invited, the boy she never dare admit that she cared for. In the eyes of the courtiers, he was at most a plaything for a young lady like herself. Weiss fought to silence the part of herself that wanted to think of him as anything more, it was the part of herself that would ultimately destroy her. The maid dressed her in her silk nightgown before Weiss dismissed her for the night.

After the maid left, Weiss waited in the empty room staring up at the canopy over her bed. The minutes ticked by and Weiss felt like the kind of princess in a fairy story, waiting for her sweet escape to come and take her away. Impatiently and restlessly did she wait for it, she envied the princesses who were in a deep sleep in times like these...it took their minds off waiting. She eyed the latch on the door to the servant's stairway, almost willing it to turn. A simple turn of the latch and her mind would be free of this place, nothing else would concern her and for one glorious night she would escape. Her heart pounded in anticipation, she couldn't bear to be alone her room for a moment longer. The fire inside her threatened to burn the sheets being fisted in her hands, maybe even the whole palace, and herself with it.

Suddenly the door was opened and Weiss' eyes lit up. Through the door Neptune finally entered the room, her sweet escape had come for her at last.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note: Hello, sorry I've been busy with IB exam revision and writing the scripts for 'Epidemic'. I thought I might leave you with this before I try to throw myself into my exams. I hope you enjoy this chapter, I tried to make it slightly different from the Black Sun lemon chapter.

Any fool could see that that the fool was not a prince. For tonight, he wasn't just any prince, he was the brave soul in fairy stories that comes to the princess in her time of need. He was better than any common prince that Weiss ever knew. Neptune entered Weiss' royal chamber, as Neptune came closer to her, ready to pay worship to her and her alone, her chest rose and fell in time with the throbbing between her legs. She wanted him, just for tonight she wanted him to be the knight that would take the princess away. She wanted him to make her forget everything else that plagued her waking and even non-waking hours. She wanted to forget her sister, who's presence made her feel as cold as the names they were given. She wanted to forget what her mother instilled in her and demanded of her until her last dying breath. She tried to forget that Neptune was anything more than a plaything fit for a princess.

Neptune could only bring himself closer to Weiss, he didn't dare run and he certainly didn't dare look away. As he came closer to Weiss, she reached out and pulled him closer to her. Her gaze was fixated on him, her eyes wordlessly pleaded with him. Weiss felt as if her breathing stopped altogether as Neptune propped himself atop her. Neptune took in the ethereal sight before him, it was hard to believe that this was the same princess he had come to know in his time in the palace. A slight smile appeared on Neptune's face as he remembered himself. His hand brushed the side of her face, his fingertips savoring the soft skin of her cheek. The silk sheets felt as if they were laced with thorns by comparison.

As Neptune's hand ventured closer to the bodice of her nightdress, Neptune leaned in and Weiss inhaled sharply as she felt his breath on her neck. Weiss slipped her eyes shut, losing herself in the sensation of Neptune's lips and breath on the sensitive skin of her throat. She almost whimpered at the agony of Neptune unlacing her bodice ever so slowly. Neptune lips had travelled to hers, his tongue delicately tracing her lips, as if he was trying to gently pry them open. As more of her bodice was unraveled, Neptune gently tugged at the puffed sleeve of her nightdress. Everything else seemed to fade away as Neptune pulled the dress down her body, his lips leading a trail from her collarbones, down between her breasts and just stopping at her navel. Weiss couldn't bear it anymore, she felt as if her body was burning for release.

Neptune seized the opportunity to remove his own clothes, and Weiss could only watch and be mesmerised by him. Her eyes heavy lidded and glazed over as she watched him. Her hand reached up towards him and her fingertips traced the taut flesh of his shoulder and arm. She didn't have the slightest clue where Neptune came from, but all that she knew was that it was a world vastly different from her own. She hardly knew anything about this charming commoner and yet here she was, opening her legs for him and thus far only him. She scolded herself, trying to remind herself once again that she had no business knowing about such things. She wanted to silence the voice in her head telling her that he was little more than a toy for her to play with. Tonight she would rather be someone else, she would rather be somewhere else. Anywhere else would suffice as long as it was with him.

Weiss bit down on her lip as she felt him sheathing himself within her warm, tight center. Neptune felt that at that moment, she felt fragile, vulnerable, like a porcelain doll he was worried he might break with ease. Nonetheless he kept thrusting into her, his hands latching onto her tiny waist. Weiss arched her back as continued, whimpers and moans forced their way through her throat. She tried to muffle the noise she made with her pillows, until she was so lost in the moment that she didn't care if she woke the entire kingdom with the noise she made. Weiss held onto Neptune for dear life, her short fingernails digging into the flesh of his back as she clung to him. This was her sweet release, her sweet escape, and she came for him she knew...no one would seize this moment from her.

Later that night, Weiss was fast asleep in Neptune's arms as he held her close. Sure it wasn't the first time he slept in this grand room, though it was under different circumstances. He still couldn't help but notice how tonight she was different from the sharp tongued princess he had foolishly grown to care for. A girl who had been groomed her whole life to be adored by the courtiers who spent their days swanning around the palace in their fine, brightly coloured clothes. He traced the soft cheek of her heart-shaped face as the young princess slept, dreaming her happy little dreams.

At least he assumed they were happy dreams until he heard her breaking into sobs. "Please..." she begged, Neptune wondered for a moment if he was a bit too rough with her earlier. "Please...don't leave me here", she sobbed again. Neptune hadn't moved, nor did he plan to leave before she woke. The sheets became damp as she continued to sob into them. Neptune held her close as he tried to comfort her, though he wasn't sure what she was crying about. It was on this particular evening that he learned, he knew almost nothing about the princess and why a lovely princess would have tears streaming down her face as she slept in her palace. He shook his head, truly he was a foolish human begin. He knew there was no going back now, as he only had one thing to offer the princess. Locked away in a casket made of lead was his heart, beating and bleeding for Weiss.


	16. Author's Note

Dearest readers,

I have been posting more of my stories and writing on another website called Penana. I have enjoyed your support and kind reviews here on and I appreciate all the kind reviews you have sent me. I want to keep all my writing in the same place and I want my loving supporters to be able to find my writing in one place. So as I prepare to move my writing, I am sending you this short note telling you about my writing profile and what will happen to stories that are finished and stories that I have on-going.

The stories that I have finished will be moved to my Penana profile after they have been checked for typos and grammatical errors and such. I am working on the remaining chapters for on-going stories, before uploading the remaining chapters to Penana. I hope that you would continue to support me on Penana and enjoy my many other pieces of writing. I will still keep my social media accounts reasonably open if you wish to message me about anything.

I thank you all for your support and I hope that you continue to support me on Penana. I don't think I would have the confidence to write more and get better at writing if it wasn't for all of you. I am posting this on each long story that I have published on this website so that my readers from different fandoms can see this.

Have a nice day/evening!

Blueberry Kitten (I also go by the name Sarah)

Link to my penana profile: user/850/blueberrykitten


End file.
